Trapped
by Stray Flower
Summary: They always said seeing the sunset with another was romantic, and now seeing such romance alone, the blonde wondered if he'd ever need such a partner. To fall in love, he thought, but quickly scratch the idea out of his head. He is different; besides, love is a deadly feel, a dangerous trap that was set. He wouldn't, and he couldn't fall in love.


**Trapped**

**A/N: My first Teikoku Shimaguni fanfic XD ! –dances around in joy- I am wrritting thí at the most búy time of the year, so forgive me if i make stupid mistake or slow updates ;w;. There are something that you should be aware of reading this, this is NOT a Pirate England x Hostage Japan fic. I dont wrrite smut either, so if you are not interested, you may choose not to read. The theme of the story would be quite dark, and the developments will appear slowly, so forgive me if i bore you...**

* * *

**Warnings: Blood, dark theme and thoughts, angsty, no happy ending..**

* * *

_Rating: T_  
_Chapter 1_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: If i own Hetalia, it'll be angst, and it is mostly comedy, so nope._**

* * *

Life is somewhat confusing, a complicate definition, that is. Life is a game in which we are all players, and we are just the 'data' of the game,a game of surviving and winning. Most of us fail to win, unfortunately.

-o0o-

Once on the West seas, there sailed a pirate, a monstrious one, nontheless. The king of the seas, he was called, The green-eyed monster, he was called, for he was feared, not only for the blood thrist beast he is, but also for the royal blood and connections he owned. The origin and information of the man remains unknown, the only piece of knowledge of this particular man, gathered from all living being his name. Arthur Kirkland, that's what he address himself as.

And this one man is one that is close to winning the game that we called life. He enjoyed it, but he is not addicted to it, and instead, he took the risk and turned his back to fate, he changed the route that had been set for him. He ignored life. He didńt fall in the master trap of it. However, life don't let go of anyone that easily. So it created another trap for him. A very dangerous one.

* * *

"PAGE NOT FOUND" - repeated the robotic voice.

Droplets of the salty liquid flowed out of the endless emerald orbs. Teeth were gritted , eyes were on tears, hair was rubbed into a blond mess. He cried. He regretted. He wished. He let himself burst to what seem like an endless sob. The same thing was repeated in his mind over and over again. And he let that flow out only for a mere second, images of one certain rewinded one more before his eyes.

- Why weren't we more honest to each other?..

* * *

The sound of the clinking china woke him up from his queer dream, a dream of darkness and mysteries. He wouldn't care, though. The dreams are just some weak traps that had been set, and he knew he wouldn't fall to such traps. But this dream, is somewhat weird. Emerald eyes were rubbed, hair being uncombed poked out messily, black leather gloves trailed up and down the sharpened sword, a silk white shirt, followed by a red long jacket, all prepared for a glamorious day of piracy, joyful and fruitful as usual.

Black boots making thumping noise as he checked the crew of his ship and the sail was ordered to be raised. The fresh and salty air of the glowing sea along with the smell of the sun and the scent of rum,  
completed the last piece of the puzzle reflecting his ship, the Black Blizzard. As its name stated, all the unfortunate victim got a tragic fate, to be burried and not to be found, under the dark water that was cold as snow. The captain of this ship is no other than our said man, Arthur Kirkland.

Surely enough, Arthur is not called the 'King of the seas' for nothing, he was mere undefeatable, no matter how tricky or strong you are. Surprise attacks were all useless towards this men, for he held a deadly secret. He can predict the future.

-o0o-

The sky was blue, same was the water. The black ship he was on, continued to move forwards as the sail ate up the occasional wind. They were in no hurry, as the narrator had yet to spot a ship, so Arthur decided to drop his job and enjoy the view. It was peaceful, somewhat romantic, floating across the sea, Arthur himself was a romanticist, thus he couldn't help but enjoy it. The sun was now setting, dying the sky with a crimson color, almost like blood, the sea reflected the same color, making him wonder if it was envious of the sky, quite poetic, yes. They always said seeing the sunset with another was romantic, and now seeing such romance alone, the blonde wondered if he'd ever need such a partner. To fall in love, he  
thought, but quickly scratch the idea out of his head. He is different; besides, love is a deadly feel, a dangerous trap that was set. He wouldn't, and he couldn't fall in love.

- Captain!

The narrator shouted at Arthur, and he glanced up, nodded at the other's signal of finding a merchant ship and ordered his men to take their place and get themselves ready for the attack. Usual acts, but this time he felt something really weird. His predictions showed corspes of the people of the ship, all bloody and messily, however, the was no images of the battle shown. His ship arrived at the destination of the other one, standing there, almost like inviting them, the pirates.

And truth be told, it was, in fact, waiting.

-o0o-

There was an eerie atmosphere surrounding the asian-looking merchant ship, along with a slight scent of blood. The pirates sailed their ship, heading to the ship and nailed right beside their target. Men flowed onto the alien ship, footsteps creating a thumping noise, most were itching for a worthy fight and the other ship's treasures. But the ship welcomed them with a horrifying scene. Corspes and blood were everywhere, the fatal wounds were fresh, just being cut a few minutes ago, which was strange, as no ship was spotted around. Arthur instantly ordered his man to search the main cabins and the lower parts, while he himself checked the tail of the ship, which was covered with some fabric in the shape of a tent.

He didn't predict what greet him there, though.

-o0o-

- Say, do you think the sea is envious of the sky?

Words spoken up by a gentle voice, lift up and rang as a melody to the pirate's ears. It was calm and wise, pleasing and deep, but what surprised Arthur the most was what that voice said, the exact same  
thing he thought a few hours ago. He walked to the source of the voice, unhesitantly.

As his destination was reached, the source of that voice turned around, revealing a doll like men. Creamy white skin reflecting a pale color that is almost fragile, hair of the dullest night, opposing to such whiteness of the skin, but the feature that stood out the most turnt out to be the blood-colored eyes, calm, cold, cruel and somehow empty?... The man seems almost innocent, if it was not the blood that partly  
covered the clothes of the said raven, and at that thought, Arthur flinched.

- I-it was you? You did all of this?

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter one XD~~~~ Review if you want to~~~**


End file.
